


Начинать нужно с малого

by Rashiro



Category: Zetman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Кога понимает, что с Джином у него ничего не получится.





	Начинать нужно с малого

Кога понимает, что с Джином у него ничего не получится. В первую очередь даже из-за самого себя, чем из-за Джина. Они довольно близки — по крайней мере так считает сам Кога. Они часто спасали друг другу жизнь.

В конце концов Джин для Коги герой! Почти идеальный, пусть и не совсем человек. Пусть, Коге всё равно.

Они могли бы проводить время вместе, вместе могли бы восстанавливать справедливость. Вместе переживать потерю близких, которая ещё гложет сердце — Кога до сих пор не может спать ночами. Стоит закрыть глаза, как приходят они — те, кого он не смог спасти.

«Ты виноват», — говорят они.  
«Ты никчёмный», — говорят они.  
«Лучше бы ты умер», — говорят они.

И Кога кричит, затыкая уши, лишь бы не слышать голоса в своей голове. А на утро пытается вести себя как ни в чём не бывало.

Наверное, к Джину приходят те же самые призраки, хотя по нему и не скажешь — по Джину ничего не видно, и это порой бесит больше всего.

— Тише, — говорит Джин и толкает Когу обратно на подушки. Плечо словно горит от прикосновения, но и только. Не хочется послать Джина к чёрту, не хочется убрать его руку — разве что наоборот, прижать сильнее. И даже вопроса не возникает, что именно Джин делает в его, Коги, спальне.

— Успокойся.

Кога хочет возразить, что ни черта тот не понимает, что невозможно так просто взять и приказать кошмарам прекратиться. Что невозможно не думать о том, что было бы, если... Что невозможно не грызть себя за то, что оказался слабым, и прочее, прочее.

Джин должен понимать это!

— Спи, я буду рядом.

Простые слова успокаивают — да как такое вообще может быть?! — почти мгновенно, словно Джин может разом прогнать все кошмары и защитить Когу от него самого. Глупость, но Кога в это верит, ведь Джин и в самом деле может.

Прикосновения Джина не воспринимаются чем-то мерзким, его руки не хочется оттолкнуть, наоборот — хочется больше, как можно больше! Но Кога стискивает зубы и лишь сильнее приваливается к плечу Джина, закрывая глаза и почти наслаждаясь ощущением чужой руки в волосах.

Начинать нужно с малого.


End file.
